6x02 Home Part Two
by MythicalGeek
Summary: After a deadly explosion leaves Atlantis damaged and adrift between galaxies, its very survival falls on the shoulders of McKay and Zelenka and their ability to fix a serious problem.. Meanwhile, the investigations into the explosion lead to a disturbing discovery.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **

So here is the first chapter of the second episode of my series, continuing the events of episode 1.

Hope you all enjoy.

**Chapter One: Consequences**

The emergency response teams were on the scene in minutes, desperately trying to make safe the area and find Colonel Sheppard and Kanaan. Rodney could only stand and watch as they got to work, the shock of what had happened still being processed in his head. It was only the brief contact of a hand on his shoulder that drew him out of the stupor, forcing him to turn around to see his friends and colleagues gathered behind him, silently surveying the carnage up ahead.

"Rodney, are you okay?" asked Teyla with more than a little concern

"Yes yes...I'm fine. I've been through far worse" Rodney lied. He desperately hoped they would buy the untruth with no further questions.

"What happened here?" asked a stone faced Ronon.

"Sheppard called me last night, said he had detected strange energy readings from the storage area, We came down to investigate...Sheppard went on ahead and then..." he trailed off, not able to finish that sentence.

"Why didn't he call us?" asked Ronon, seemingly offended.

"My guess would be he wanted to find out what it was first before destroying it" said Rodney, the anger evident in his voice.

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Just that you tend to adopt a destroy first, ask questions later policy when it comes to these things..."

"Enough, both of you" said Teyla, intervening before things got physical. "We are all under a lot of stress, now is not the time for your childish bickering".

Both men looked at each other before realising that Teyla was right. Each offered a contrite nod to each other and then to Teyla before turning to once again face up to the nightmare unfolding before their eyes.

A flurry of activity up ahead caught the attention of the gathered crowd. A rescue team emerged from around the debris-strewn corner, each of them clutching the corner of a medical stretcher. Before they had a chance to react, a second rescue team emerged carrying another victim from the explosion. Doctor Keller was escorting the second team, her attention focused solely on her patient as she continued to check his vitals.

"Who is the second victim?" asked Major Lorne, who had arrived on the scene only a few moments ago.

Rodney inwardly cursed himself, knowing that he had completely forgotten there was someone else in there.

"Oh god, Teyla" he said as he turned to face his Athosian friend "It was Kanaan...Sheppard called out to Kanaan over the comm"

Teyla was stunned. Not only was her best friend caught up in an explosion but now her partner too. She battled to maintain her outward composure, even though inside she was rife with panic and fear. What had Kanaan been doing in this area of the city? Why had he been in the vicinity of an explosion? It didn't make any sense and that alarmed her even more. Thankfully, she did not have to contemplate such matters right now. Doctor Keller had seen her friends and trudged solemnly towards them, the look on her face suggesting the news was not good.

"Hey guys" she says, trying to sound as positive as possible.

"How bad is it?" asked Rodney, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Colonel Sheppard has suffered a serious cranial trauma and some broken bones, probably as a result of being thrown against a bulkhead. He's currently unconscious and unresponsive" said Doctor Keller, the concern evident in her voice.

Everyone took a few moments to digest the diagnosis. They had each seen Sheppard take everything the galaxy had thrown at him and still come out smiling. But as his unconscious form passed by them on the stretcher, they collectively wondered whether the Colonel's luck had finally run out.

"And Kanaan?" Teyla asked, barely keeping her voice from cracking.

Doctor Keller looked pensive for a moment, as if deciding whether to tell the whole truth.

"He was much closer to the explosion. His body has suffered extensive second and third degree burns that will require grafts. Aside from the burns, he's suffered multiple internal injuries from being hit by pieces of debris" said Keller, clearly deciding that honesty was the best policy.

Teyla didn't know how to react. She just stared vacantly at the horrendous scene up ahead, desperately hoping this was some kind of nightmare that she would soon wake from. As Doctor Keller slid away from the group to check on Kanaan once more, everyone else simply stood in silence, no-one possessing the words to fully summarise the situation and the pain they were all feeling to varying degrees.

"Excuse me Doctor McKay?" enquired a quiet voice. Everyone turned around to see Doctor Jansen standing before them, clearly unsettled by the devastated surroundings.

"Not now Jansen" said McKay solemnly, not concerned with what minor problem Jansen was currently facing

"I'm sorry sir. But Mr Woolsey and Doctor Zelenka need you in the control room immediately. There's something wrong with Atlantis.." he replied.

- - SGA - -

Rodney and the others had barely ventured out of the damaged area before discovering exactly what the problem was with Atlantis. Aside from a few faint lights that scarcely provided enough illumination to see a few steps ahead of oneself, Atlantis had seemingly be drained of all power and was encompassed in an eerie darkness unlike anything they had seen before.

After a far longer journey than usual due to these emergency circumstances, the team reached the control room to find frenzied activity taking place. Technicians were busily checking the various systems and sub-systems for any sign of fault whilst marines were handing out flashlights to any and all personnel. It was a scene more reminiscent of some kind of disaster movie than real life, Rodney thought to himself as they made their way towards Zelenka and Woolsey.

"What's happened?" asked Rodney.

Woolsey and Zelenka exchanged a brief look as if deliberating who should break the bad news. Eventually Woolsey's superiority won out as Zelenka turned to face Rodney and the others.

"It seems that Atlantis has suffered some sort of cascade power failure. All main systems are offline. Rodney, we've stopped moving" said Zelenka worriedly.

It took a few seconds before the realisation of that sentence dawned on everyone; the self destruct sub-routine was still active. If they could not get Atlantis moving again and soon, then time would soon run out and they would be in deep trouble.

"You understand now why we asked you here ?" asked Woolsey to which Rodney could only nod weakly.

"From our initial readings, it appears that the primary power flow regulator overloaded shortly after the explosion" said Zelenka, directing Rodney's attention to the work.

"But we have secondary flow regulator that should have...oh no" said Rodney as he hurriedly checked the city schematics on his tablet.

"What is it?"

"The explosion...I wondered why it occurred in that part of the ship. Damn, why didn't I see this sooner!

"What Rodney?"

"The storage area is relatively unimportant to the function of Atlantis, but its situated next to the...

"...secondary flow regulator." said Zelenka, finishing Rodney's thoughts.

"Thats why the power is out, someone or something has disrupted the power flow. We need to check out the primary regulator" said Rodney.

Zelenka nodded in agreement and they both rushed off in search of the regulator, desperately hoping the overload had not caused major damage. Because if it had, then they and everyone on Atlantis were pretty much screwed.

"Mr Dex, Major Lorne...a word if you please?" said Mr Woolsey.

"What can we do for you sir?" asked Lorne

"With Colonel Sheppard currently incapacitated, I'm putting both of you in charge of the investigation into this incident. We need to find out what happened here."

"Yes sir" said Major Lorne whilst Ronon nodded his own understanding. Both men wanted answers as much as anyone and would not stop until the truth was uncovered.

"What about me?" came a quiet voice from the doorway of the control room. Teyla's face was one they had all come to recognise from her, a steely determination in the face of immense adversity.

"You, Miss Emmagan..." said Woolsey "...you should be in the infirmary with your partner and Colonel Sheppard."

"But I wish to help" pleaded Teyla

"If you keep us updated, you will be helping" replied Woolsey reassuringly.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **A slight disclaimer. Throughout this series, I'm probably going to make story choices that alot of people might dislike.

Apologies in advance for that but thats just the way it is. I'm trying to keep the chapter endings less cliffhangarish too :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just love the show.

**Chapter Two: Waiting Game**

With little more to be done at the present time, Doctor Keller slumped into the chair and closed her eyes, enjoying a brief moment of respite from the horrendous events of the past six hours. She had successfully managed to maintain her composure through the rescue operation and the subsequent surgery she was forced to perform on Kanaan but they had taken their toll on the young medic.

Opening her eyes, she glanced around at the two newest arrivals in her sickbay. Whereas Kanaan looked like he had been through hell and back, there was an eerie peacefulness about Colonel Sheppard. Sure he had a few minor contusions and a broken collarbone but aside from that, he simply looked as if he was sleeping and that was what concerned Keller the most. Her friend had not shown any signs of waking since he was pulled from the wreckage of the storage bay.

Despite the fatigue she was currently feeling, she managed to drag herself to her feet and amble over to the Colonel, checking his vital signs in the hopes of a spontaneous recovery from the coma he was currently in. _If anyone could do so, it would be_ Sheppard she told herself inwardly. Not only had she heard about his incredible resilience to everything he had been forced to endure, she had seen it herself.

"How is he?"

Doctor Keller spun around to find Teyla standing before her, making a concerted effort to conceal the pain she must be feeling at this time. Keller admired the strength of Teyla's character, often with a hint of envy too. But today it was tinged with an overwhelming feeling of sympathy for her Athosian friend, who stood on the precipice of losing both her partner and best friend.

"Kanaan is stable for now, surgery went well" said Keller reassuringly.

"That is good to hear. But I was talking about John" replied Teyla

"Oh!" said Keller with a hint of surprise. "No change I'm afraid. The Colonel is still in a coma and shows no signs of waking."

Teyla looked devastated by the news but desperately fought to keep her feelings in check. She would be of no use to anyone were she to breakdown now, she must remain strong. She made her way to Kanaan's bedside, some what disturbed by the numbers of tubes protruding from his battered body. Doctor Keller wandered over to her side, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"He took a real beating, but he's a fighter. He's not out of the woods yet, but he's doing better than I hoped" said Keller.

"May I stay with him?" asked Teyla weakly.

"Of course, take all the time you need. I'll be over there" said Keller, nodding at her desk.

"Thank you Doctor Keller"

- - SGA - -

"This is not good" said Zelenka as he examined the primary flow regulator.

"No kidding" replied Rodney as a look of genuine concern crossed his face.

The two scientists had reached the primary power flow regulator almost an hour ago and were still assessing the damage, so extensive it was. Though neither man had dared speak about their fears, both had come to the same worrying conclusion. There was absolutely no chance they could repair this system in the time remaining on the countdown clock. Which meant they had to find another solution or else Atlantis would be scattered into a million little pieces in roughly four days time.

"How long?" asked Zelenka

"To fix? Two weeks. Minimum" replied Rodney ruefully.

"We need to tell the others Rodney"

"Not until we come up with a solution"

The two scientists then began the laborious task of coming up with any and all ideas of how to fix this situation before the deadline expired. But frustration began to build when each and every plan they made was simply unworkable.

"Rodney, we've been at this for hours. We need to take a break. We should get some fresh air" said Zelenka.

"Wait...what did you just say?" asked Rodney.

"That we've been at this for hours and need a break..."

"No not that, you said you needed some fresh air...Thats it! Radek you're a genius" exclaimed Rodney as the figurative light bulb lit up above his head

"I am? I mean, of course I am...how exactly?"

Rodney was too busy making a series of calculations to bother responding so Zelenka edged his way over to the side of his illustrious colleague and peaked at the screen he was so feverishly working on. It didn't take long for Zelenka to catch up with Rodney's train of thought and he had to admit, McKay was certainly brilliant if a little unorthodox. The Czech scientist then began offering his own ideas about the plan, though Rodney continually dismissed them all. _As usual_ thought Zelenka.

"This could definitely work" said Zelenka enthusiastically.

"Of course it can, its my idea. Now lets get to work" replied Rodney dismissively.

- - SGA - -

The investigation into the explosion was only a few hours old yet was already producing disturbing results for Major Lorne and Ronon. Preliminary analysis of the wreckage had discovered an anomaly: trace amounts of weapons-grade naquadah that could only have originated from an external source.

"You know what this means, don't you?" asked Major Lorne, flipping through the report.

"Yep. We've got a traitor on board" replied Ronon as he checked his pistol was loaded.

"We should see if the techs have been able to pull any video from the security cams"

With that, they exited the conference room and headed for the control room, hoping that the techs had managed to find some evidence to support or dismiss their theory of intentional sabotage. Neither Ronon and Major Lorne were big on small talk so the journey was made in almost complete silence, both men focused on the mission at hand.

"Tell me you've got something Alex!" said Lorne hopefully as they reached the control room.

"Oh I've got something, but I'm not sure you're going to like it" replied the tech.

"Doesn't matter if I like it, show me anyway."

The tech hit a few buttons on the keyboard and the screen in front of him flickered into life. It was slightly grainy footage of the storage bay, looking pristine compared to its current state. Alex began to narrate as the video continued to play.

"So I went back and studied the footage from the moments leading up the explosion as you asked. In the minutes leading up the explosion, only two people even visited the storage bay" he explained.

"Sheppard and Kanaan" Ronon suggested and Alex confirmed.

"So what aren't I going to like?" asked Lorne impatiently.

"Well...this."

Alex stopped the video feed but didn't need to point out what he had meant. The still screen in front of them was indisputable evidence yet both Lorne and Ronon still struggled to comprehend it. It showed Kanaan adjusting a small device on the wall of the storage area, just minutes before Sheppard arrived on the scene.

"That sure looks like a micro charge. Can we see when he placed the device there?" asked Lorne.

"The feed from the hours leading up to the attack are fried, this was all I could manage to save" replied Alex.

"Its enough" said Ronon.

Major Lorne reluctantly nodded his head in agreement. Though he didn't like it, the evidence was mounting. Kanaan was a saboteur and responsible for knocking out power on Atlantis and putting Sheppard into a coma. But why?

"We need to let Woolsey know" he said unhappily.

"Yep" said Ronon succinctly.

The two men made the short journey to Woolsey's office. After a polite knock, the two men entered the room and took their seats opposite the administrative head of the expedition. Neither was entirely comfortable with what they were about to say and do, but they had no choice.

"Gentleman, I assume you have some news for me?" asked Woolsey knowingly.

"Yes sir. But I don't think you're going to like it" replied Lorne.

"Why is that?"

"Because I...we don't like it"

With that, Lorne and Ronon began to explain the results of their investigations to Woolsey, who became more and more agitated as the evidence was presented to him. How could no-one have seen this? He had been a thrall to Michael after all, how could they have trusted him so implicitly?

"Who's going to tell Teyla?" asked Lorne.

"That would be my responsibility" replied a shell-shocked Woolsey.

"I'll do it" chimed Ronon. He knew that his friendship would make the news easier to believe for her, though it would make things much harder for him, knowing that he would most likely break his friend's heart.

Woolsey was about to argue the point but relented, understanding how difficult volunteering for the duty must have been for Ronon. The big man always had his reasons and truthfully, Woolsey was glad he did not have to break such news.

"Very well Mr Dex, dismissed".


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Any mistakes are my own of course!

Hope you all enjoy.

**Chapter Three: Accused**

Ronon had been pacing outside of the infirmary for almost half an hour, drawing bemused looks from the various personnel that passed by him in the corridor. He had been in battle many times, often against insurmountable odds and yet he had never felt the apprehension he was currently feeling about his latest assignment, voluntary of course. He was still unsure why he had convinced Woolsey that he was the one to tell Teyla about Kanaan's treachery but what was done, was done. Now he had to make sure he fulfilled his oath.

Having worked up the appropriate level of courage, the Satedan strode confidently into the infirmary and almost knocked over Doctor Beckett, who had apparently been wandering around with his nose in various charts that now lay strewn across the floor. The medic looked towards the fallen papers and then to the visitor, obviously expecting an apology that was simply not forthcoming.

"What are you doing here Doc?" asked Ronon

"Well I'm a Doctor and this is a medical facility..." said Carson with more than a hint of humour.

"Doctor Keller is here now"

"Aye she is laddie. And if she had been here for five minutes longer, she'd have become the latest patient."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning...she was clearly exhausted and on the verge of collapsing, so I offered to take over whilst she got a wee bit of rest"

"Whatever. I need to speak to Teyla" replied Ronon as he pushed his way gently past the medic and towards the bed which held the traitorous Athosian. Anger coursed through Ronon, knowing that he had been so close to someone who had been almost wraith at one time. That he had trusted so willingly and that it had almost cost everything that still held real meaning in his life. A shake of the head banished those thoughts from his head, allowing him to focus on what would be a truly arduous task.

"I had not expected you to come here" said Teyla quietly though still loud enough to surprise Ronon.

She was sitting at Kanaan's bedside, the fatigue evident on her face though still unable to dim the natural aura she had always possessed. In her arms lay a sleeping Torren, the boy once again demonstrating an amazing ability to sleep amidst a sea of chaos and uncertainty. It appeared that his presence had a calming effect on Teyla took, for she was more composed than she had been earlier in the day.

"I came to talk." he replied succinctly.

"You do not like to talk" she replied playfully.

"No I don't, But there's something you need to know..."

- - SGA - -

Rodney stared blankly at the various readings and measurements that filled the screen of his tablet, his face failing to betray any kind of signal of success or failure. Zelenka was gripped by a nervous tension, knowing that this was by far the best shot they had at solving the power flow crisis. He had known Rodney for years now and still he hadn't come close to figuring out the enigmatic physicist, especially when it came to facial expressions.

"What is it Rodney?" asked Zelenka impatiently.

"It...worked" replied Rodney quietly.

"It worked?"

"It worked!"

"Thank god! We should inform Woolsey" offered Zelenka, the relief evident in his voice.

The two scientists continued to work on fine tuning their modifications and calculations as they made their way towards Woolsey's office. The lack of adequate lighting once again made the journey take far longer than normal, not to mention the occasional collision with other personnel scurrying about the city. By the time they had arrived in the gate room, all the calculations had been made and they were ready to present the rescue plan to Woolsey.

"Doctors, please have a seat" offered Woolsey politely to which both men acquiesced

"Mr Woolsey, we think we've devised a plan to restore power" revealed Rodney with a hint of excitement in his voice.

A moment of uncomfortable silence encompassed the room as neither McKay nor Zelenka had picked up the signals from Woolsey that he wished for them to continue.

"By all means Doctor McKay, feel free to share your plan with me" he said plainly, finally having to verbalise his request.

"Oh right yes...well both the primary and secondary power flow regulators are out of action, repairs would take weeks rather than hours."

"I see, so what have you come up with?"

Rodney hit several keys on the screen of his tablet, bringing up the various schematics and equations he had been working on, in conjunction with Doctor Zelenka. Spinning the tablet around, he handed the device to Woolsey. The complexity of the schematics, let alone the equations, were far beyond the understanding of Woolsey. Rather than asking Doctor McKay to explain his work, Woolsey simply tilted his head, though Rodney definitely got the intent of the message this time.

"Well Zelenka's idea of getting some fresh air got me thinking about the secondary atmospheric processor. Its basic function is similar to that of a flow regulator except it regulates air rather than power but..."

"If you could perhaps be slightly more concise Doctor McKay"

"Right right...well Zelenka and I managed to convert the secondary atmospheric processor into a makeshift flow regulator. Testing has been successful so we feel confident we can restore power within an hour or two."

"And what are the risks to Atlantis?" asked Woolsey

"Negligible. Well unless the primary processor fails...but considering our only alternative is to sit here and wait for death..."

"You've made your point Doctor McKay, You have my authorisation to proceed. "

- - SGA - -

"No...I don't believe you" said Teyla, stumbling over her words.

The brief respite she had been enjoying with Torren in her arms had been shattered by the accusations levelled against Kanaan. That he could be responsible for such an act was incomprehensible to her, particularly given that stranding them between galaxies on a ship set to explode would result in the death of his son. And regardless of how bad things had been recently between herself and Kanaan, she could not imagine him ever wanting to bring harm to their son.

"You don't have to believe me. We have proof." replied Ronon defensively.

"What kind of proof?"

"There's video. Kanaan with the device. In the storage area"

"I cannot...I can't..." replied Teyla, her mind becoming increasingly muddled as it processed everything that she had been through and what she was being told.

Ronon stepped towards her, ready to offer whatever assistance she required, be it soothing words of a friendly embrace. But she remained seated, her eyes warning Ronon that approaching her at this time would not be good for him. He had desperately wanted to avoid being the bad guy in all of this, but Teyla deserved to know the truth and if that meant she was angry at him for a while, then it was a price worth paying.

"Why?" asked Teyla.

"Why what?"

"Why would he do this?"

"We're still looking at that. But its possible that his being on Atlantis was all part of some plan."

"Whose plan?"

"I don't have all the answers Teyla."

"Then perhaps you should find some more before you go around making such accusations" said Teyla angrily.

Knowing there was little more he could do for now, Ronon bowed his head graciously before exiting the infirmary, allowing Teyla time to process the mess of information he had given her and providing himself an opportunity to finish off this investigation. There were still questions that needed to be answered, including why Kanaan would sabotage Atlantis with his family still on board.

Teyla was struggling to maintain her train of thought as anger and frustration infused her very being. Had she been so blind as to miss the core of her partner's very identity? Had she been unwittingly harbouring an enemy agent all these months? Had she been so desperate to believe in Kanaan's redemption that she had not seen his true intent? There were many unanswered questions milling around Teyla's mind and though she had insulted Ronon for the accusations he made, she could not fully convince herself that they were not without merit.

"Is there anybody I can trust?" she asked herself inwardly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Ronon knew he had overstepped the mark yesterday. He had allowed the anger that was bubbling within him to boil over, causing him to behave in a far more abrasive manner than he knew was acceptable. Having undertaken a gruelling run in order to cool down and work off some of the frustration he was feeling, his next step was obvious to him. And yet once again he found himself floundering outside the door to the infirmary. He would rather face a dozen wraith that be forced into making an apology, but it was something that needed to be done.

With a proud determination, he stepped into the infirmary to find it far quieter than he had left it earlier that afternoon. Teyla was sleeping awkwardly in the chair next to Kanaan's bedside whilst Sheppard continued to look eerily peaceful in the adjacent bed. Ronon could never get used to seeing his friend being so inactive and though he would never openly admit it, he would rather see Sheppard die than live like this. But neither Sheppard nor Teyla were the target for Ronon's apology.

"Carson." he mumbled.

"Aye laddie. What can I do for yeh?" he replied politely, looking up from his desk as he did so.

"Listen about yesterday..."

"Ach, say no more about it..."

"I must. I allowed my anger to consume me and disrespected a friend who has helped saved me. I am sorry"

"Aye well no apology is necessary, I understood the anger wasn't for me. But thank you anyway..." said Carson with a reassuring smile.

"Y'welcome" replied Ronon, returning the smile.

"If you really want to make it up to me, you can find a way to wake Colonel Sheppard!" joked Carson.

The smile dissipated from both their faces at the mention of Sheppard and his current plight. Both men had garnered a lot of respect for the man over the past few years and hated being so powerless to help him. An awkward silence permeated the infirmary, punctuated only by the various noises from the assembled medical apparatus. With his apology accepted, Ronon had no further business in the medical bay and needed to help Major Lorne continue with the evidence retrieval.

"Well Doc, I'll catch you later. Let me know if Sheppard wakes" he offered.

"Aye, ye'll be the first one I call" replied Carson.

Ronon turned to leave but found his path blocked by a rather fearsome looking Athosian, the look on Teyla's face causing an element of fear even in the stout-hearted Satedan. He was not looking for another argument nor felt in the mood to deliver another apology so he motioned to move past her, hoping she would relent and let him pass. But she remained stationary, though the scowl on her face diminished ever so slightly.

"We should talk" she said firmly.

"Look, Teyla..." Ronon started before he was interrupted.

"Ronon, when I say we should talk, I mean I shall talk and you shall listen." Teyla stated authoritatively. "I have known Kanaan since childhood and have trusted him with everything that is most important in my life. So to hear such allegations made against him was beyond what I could stand to hear at the time."

"I understand..."

"No you do not. I allowed my own grief and my own pride to cloud my mind from reason. I turned you away for being enough of a friend to come to me with such news. I would never had guessed that Kanaan could be capable of such actions. But I also understand that you would not come to me with this lightly. And for that I am sorry... for not believing you, Ronon" Teyla continued, the raw emotion of such an admission evident in her voice.

Ronon was always a man of few words but the seriousness of this admission left him genuinely speechless. He had expected another slanging match with Teyla, trying to convince her of something he did not want to believe himself. But as always, Teyla had reasserted control of her emotions and took in her stride, news that would break other people entirely. The two exchanged brief smiles that confirmed that they would be fine before awkwardly circling each other as the tension failed to relent.

"Hey guys" came a familiar and welcome voice. "Could you keep it down, some of us are trying to sleep..."

- - SGA - -

"All checks have been completed Rodney, we are good to go."

"Okay Radek, I'm going to bring the power levels up slowly, I need you to keep a check on the regulators efficiency rates. If they don't get above 65 percent, then we won't have enough power to make it to Pegasus in time." replied Rodney nervously.

"65 percent, got it."

The tension was palpable in the control room as Rodney and Zelenka made the first tentative steps of their ambitious plan to re-route power flow through the modified secondary atmospheric processor. Though the maths and science were both perfect, there was still always an element of the unknown about such emergency repairs. And with the stakes so incredibly high, the tension caused by such unknowns was ratcheted up by a factor of ten.

"Power levels at 50 percent, how's the efficiency ratings?" asked Rodney worriedly.

"Efficiency holding steady at 80 percent" replied Zelenka reassuringly.

"Increasing power levels to 75 percent...85 percent...95 percent"

"Efficiency rating at 74 percent...just a little more"

"Power levels at 100 percent! Hows the efficiency doing?"

"Efficiency readings remaining constant at 72 percent. We did it Rodney" breathed Zelenka, the relief in his voice almost palpable.

Inwardly Rodney was congratulating himself on once again riding to the rescue when Atlantis was faced with mortal danger. Whenever the big play needed to be made, he would step up and make the telling contribution. There were other players in the team effort of course, but every team always had a stand out performer, a superstar if you will. Smiling internally at that analogy, Rodney was maintaining his outward composure to prevent any complacency from setting in.

"We need to keep an eye on those readings, make sure they don't drop below 65 percent." he stated matter-of-factly.

"Of course Rodney" replied Zelenka, refocusing on the task at hand.

"But we did it...didn't we!" said Rodney proudly.

- - SGA - -

He had only been awake for a matter of minutes and yet the infirmary was already awash with friends and well-wishers, eager to see the Colonel back amongst the land of the conscious. The atmosphere was a little overwhelming for Sheppard, considering he had just emerged from a coma. It took the calming influence of Doctor Beckett to restore some semblance of order to a raucous medical room.

"Alright alright, you've all had yeh fun. But the Colonel needs his rest so everyone who is from Earth and isn't part of the medical staff, out!" he stated firmly but fairly.

The terms he had laid out allowed both Teyla and Ronon to remain as support for Sheppard given what he had been through. There were plenty of tests and procedures that he himself needed to carry out on the Colonel but he was allowing himself a brief moment of levity before the seriousness of the situation took over again. It was good to have Sheppard back, not only for crew morale but because he was a friend.

"Its good to have you back Sheppard" said Ronon succinctly.

"Thanks Chewie. Its good to be back."

"And you are sure you are fine John?" added Teyla worriedly.

"Well aside from being blown up, I feel fine" he replied playfully before his face took on a more serious expression. "How's Kanaan?"

"He is badly injured...but alive." replied Teyla tersely. She could instantly see the relief in her friend's face.

"Lucky him" Ronon muttered under his breath, though loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What does that mean..." asked Sheppard.

Before anyone could answer, Doctor Beckett stepped in to prevent any resumption of hostilities.

"Okay, I think you two should leave now, I need to run some tests and then Colonel Sheppard needs to rest" he stated firmly.

Both Ronon and Teyla were ready to argue the point but both relented under the fierce gaze from the Scottish medic. With a silent protest, they both said their farewells to Sheppard and exited the infirmary, leaving Sheppard and Carson alone aside from the various medical personnel and of course the other patient. Carson began the standard checks and tests to ensure the Colonel was physically fine, which he passed with flying colours. Now the serious matter of neurological damage needed to be considered.

"What was that all about?" asked Sheppard, still wearing a look of confusion on his face.

"A story for another time Colonel. Now, we need to get your checked out properly"

"Whatever you say Doc, whatever you say."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ** Apologies for the long delay in posting. Something went seriously wrong with my computer and it stopped working.

Its taken a couple of weeks to get the right part to fix it. To compensate, I shall release Chapters Six and Seven together next time I post.

**Chapter Five:**

Doctor Keller had to look at the results of the neurological scans three times before she could believe the results. To have been caught up in an explosion and left in a coma, she had expected Colonel Sheppard to have a long and difficult road to recovery but with no neurological damage sustained, it was more than likely he would be back to his normal self within a matter of days rather than weeks or months. Given what he had been through, it was practically a miracle.

She wandered over to his beside, ostensibly to check the readings of the various medical apparatus he was still hooked up to, but also to reassure herself this was not some kind of delusion; that the amazing progress he had made in the past few hours was real. Doctor Beckett had checked the readings just before he rushed off to once again assume piloting duties of Atlantis, but being thorough surely couldn't hurt?

"So how am I doing Doc?" asked Sheppard, startling Keller who thought he was asleep.

"Good, great even, considering you were blown up. You should be sleeping though" she replied thoughtfully.

"Got tired of it. When can I get out of here?"

"Not for a few days yet, we still need to monitor you to make sure you're going to be fine"

Sheppard opened his mouth to argue but appeared to think better of it and relented. He had enjoyed success arguing his case to doctors in the past but he also knew when to push his luck. _And being caught up in an explosion was enough justification for Keller to keep him in the infirmary for a few days longer _he surmised. He may not like the decision, but he sure understood it.

"You're the doc, Doc" he offered politely.

Keller placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, careful to avoid the damaged clavicle he was suffering from. She then returned to her desk to complete the stack of paperwork that had been waiting there since she had got back to Atlantis. She loved being a doctor but if there was one thing she disliked about it, it was definitely the administrative work that went with it. She settled in for a long stretch but before she had chance to open the first file, the door to the infirmary opened to reveal a familiar gaggle of well-wishers for Colonel Sheppard. With a slight nod of the head, she gave them tacit approval to visit the Colonel before returning to her paperwork.

Ronon and Rodney stood on one side of his bed whilst Teyla took a seat on the opposite side. He would have trouble admitting it out loud, but given all he had been through, Sheppard was more than glad of the company. The overriding expression on each of their faces was one of relief but there was something else, something far more unsettling.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming" he offered genuinely and they each nodded and smiled faintly.

"How are you feeling today, John?" enquired Teyla.

"I'm fine, Doc says I should be out of here in a day or so" he offers enthusiastically before continuing. "I hear we have Batman to thank for saving us all from being blown up"

"Batman?..no it was me!" cried Rodney before the realisation set it. "Oh...I'm Batman"

"You got it in two, Bruce. So aside from Rodney saving the city..."

"Again" Rodney mumbled almost inaudibly.

"...what else has been happening?"

An awkwardness permeated the room as Teyla shifted uncomfortably in her chair at the asking of that question. Ronon's eyes fixated upon her, as if silently encouraging her to take the lead in this conversation. She knew that Sheppard deserved to known what had transpired and who was responsible but she could not manage to speak the words that had haunted her since she had first heard them the previous day. Sensing her trepidation, Ronon decided he would once again assume the responsibility and thus began detailing everything that had happened since the explosion.

Sheppard sat in almost stunned silence as Ronon explained how the investigation into the explosion had concluded that it had not been an accident but the result of deliberate and nefarious sabotage by an enemy agent. He could scarcely believe anyone on Atlantis would be capable of such an act. As Ronon finished his briefing, Sheppard had just one question.

"So do we know who it was?" he asked as the room went deathly silent.

"Yes" replied Teyla, her voice shaking with emotion "We do."

- - SGA - -

Several hours had passed since Sheppard had been told of Kanaan's treachery and still he was having a hard time believing it. His friends had all left the infirmary to resume their daily duties, leaving Sheppard with plenty of time to ponder the situation. His mind was constantly taking him back to the before the blast and Kanaan's behaviour, it just didn't fit with the idea that he was a traitor. A disturbing scenario was beginning to emerge in Sheppard's mind and he knew he could not rest until he checked it out. With a certain degree of difficulty, he lifted himself off the rather comfortable medical bed and began to head towards the doorway.

"Where do you think you are going?" came a familiar voice just as Sheppard was about to exit the medical bay.

"Doc, I've gotta check something out, its urgent" replied Sheppard, turning to face Doctor Keller.

Keller looked Sheppard up and down, silently deliberating whether he was in any fit state to leave the infirmary. But when she reached his eyes, she saw the steely determination that would render her assessment pointless; he was going to do it anyway. After letting out a weary sign of resignation, she silently nodded to the Colonel, granting him the permission to leave.

"But...you will report back here tomorrow for a full evaluation" she said firmly.

"You got it Doc" said Sheppard, agreeing to the compromise arrangement.

With that he turned and left, heading straight for his quarters and a much needed change of attire. He passed several personnel who cast curious glances at his battered body, dressed only in a hospital gown. He smiled faintly at each of them as he finally reached the sanctuary of his quarters. Despite the pain coursing through he body, he managed to slip into his BDU before heading out once more, straight towards the control room. Despite a growing sense of light-headedness forcing him to move at a far slower pace than he was accustomed to, Sheppard reached the control room and settled into the seat next to Alex, a control room technician.

"Can I help you sir?" asked Alex politely.

"I hope so Alex. Can you replay a security vid for me?" replied Sheppard.

"Yes...sir" he said hesitantly

"Something wrong?"

"Well sir, I'm not sure showing you a vid of yourself getting blown up is a good idea" he offered genuinely. Sheppard smiled warmly.

"Thanks for your concern. But that's not the video I was looking for."

- - SGA - -

Rodney wiped the sleep from his eyes as he entered the conference room, summoned by a rather serious sounding Sheppard. He looked around to find Teyla, Ronon and much of the senior staff gathered there, each of them wearing the same look of uncertainty on their faces. A slight apprehension began to build within Rodney though he fought to keep it in check as he made his way towards his friends.

"What's going on?" he asked inquisitively.

"No idea" said Ronon succinctly.

Sheppard then entered the room alongside a rather sombre-looking Woolsey. Sheppard's face failed to betray any of the emotions that were currently bubbling beneath the surface and with a calm demeanour, he invited everyone to take a seat before continuing. Everyone shared a rather unsettled look before complying with the invitation to sit. Without a word, Sheppard pressed play on a remote control and a security feed began to play on the screen.

"This is where you got blown up, so what?" said Rodney bluntly. He had tried to forget that horrendous incident as best he could.

"So my question is why would Kanaan still be there just seconds before the bomb went off?" said Sheppard.

"Maybe he made a mistake" replied Ronon, not liking where Sheppard was going with this.

"Sorry Chewie, but trained saboteurs don't make mistakes like this" replied Sheppard coldly.

Sheppard then pressed play on the control again and another security feed began to play.

"That's the primary power regulator." said Rodney.

"Watch" said Sheppard.

The entire room sat in silence as they watched a shadowy figure approach the primary power regulator and place a small device inside the regulator. Sheppard hit fast forward and the tape jumped several minutes before returning to normal speed to watch the device send an electrical discharge through the power system, disabling it in a most effective manner. No one dared speak as the Sheppard turned off the tape to face the room.

"That was not Kanaan?" said Teyla, half question and half statement.

"Not unless Kanaan can make it from the primary power regulator to the storage area in less than five minutes" said Sheppard firmly.

"So what does this mean?" asked Ronon.

"It means that someone else was responsible for disabling Atlantis."

"Do we know who?" replied Ronon.

"Security feed in this room doesn't get a clear shot of the saboteur's face. But the camera from the adjacent corridor had more luck" said Sheppard, bringing up a still frame image on the screen.

The whole room stared at the screen, too shocked to speak. Everyone began looking at each other for confirmation that what they were seeing was real and not some figment of their collective imaginations. It was one thing for an alien to try and destroy Atlantis, hell they had been doing that for five years. But this was one of their own, and that was an entirely different and far more disturbing crime.

"It can't be" said Ronon, breaking the uneasy silence.

"I know, big man, I had the same reaction" said Sheppard reassuringly.

"I have issued an alert for all personnel to remain where they are for the time being" said Woolsey, getting the briefing back on track.

"What about Andrews?" asked Major Lorne, addressing the identity of the saboteur.

"That bastard's mine" said Sheppard.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Okay so here is Chapter Six. Chapter Seven will be uploaded tomorrow once I've checked through it for errors.

Hope you've enjoyed the story so far.

**Chapter Six:**

Sheppard and Ronon scanned the room for any signs of their target but came up empty once again. The search for Major Andrews has begun six hours ago and they had still failed to find any clue to his whereabouts. As they radioed to confirm the area clear, Ronon felt compelled to asked Sheppard about Andrews, Kanaan and this whole damn situation.

"How did you know?" asked Ronon

"How did I know what?" replied Sheppard uncertainly.

"How did you know to check the security feed from the power room?"

"Well an explosion is all big and distracting. So I figured that it might actually have been a distraction."

"I don't get it" said Ronon, looking puzzled.

"Look, if an explosion takes place, everyone is focused on that right? What better way to throw someone off your trail than by giving them something else to look at." said Sheppard.

Ronon had to admit, there was definitely a certain logic to Sheppard's argument. He and Major Lorne had led the investigation and both had been so fixated upon the explosion that they failed to consider any other theories._ Leave it to Sheppard to make everyone else look like amateurs_ he thought to himself, recalling the other instances where his friend's instincts had paid off. Before he could admit his failings to Sheppard regarding the investigation, he was interrupted by a call over the comm system.

"Colonel Sheppard, this is Major Lorne. We've found something sir."

"What is it Major?" asked Sheppard

"Its Jenkins sir...he's dead" replied Lorne over the radio.

Sheppard and Ronon both looked at each other, not wanting to believe what they had just heard. Neither has seen nor spoken to the youngest member of their team since they had settled back into life on Atlantis. But given everything that had transpired, they had thought nothing of it. Until now.

"Can you repeat your last message Major?" said Sheppard, the merest hint of a quiver in his voice.

"Yes sir...Jenkins...he's dead sir" stuttered Lorne.

"We're on our way" said Sheppard as he nodded to Ronon.

- - SGA - -

Woolsey stepped out of his office after being summoned to the chair room by Doctor McKay. He was not usually one for taking orders from sub-ordinates but given that McKay and Zelenka has just about saved the city and everyone in it from a fiery death, he was willing to go along with it. The entire city was unusually quiet, given everyone apart from the security teams had been locked down at their current location.

He arrived at the chair room expecting to find McKay and Zelenka consumed by panic about something that had gone horribly wrong. But upon entering the room, everything was serene and peaceful with McKay and Zelenka simply working at their consoles and Doctor Beckett sitting comfortably in the control chair.

"You called, Doctor McKay?" said Woolsey politely, drawing both McKay and Zelenka's attention.

"Oh right yes yes" said McKay looking briefly to Zelenka before continuing "...well according to our calculations, we've now passed the outer boundary of the Pegasus galaxy."

"That's...good news" said Woolsey, somewhat surprised. "And the countdown?"

"Stopped" replied Zelenka happily.

"So we've made it?"

"Well...we've made it back to the Pegasus galaxy." said McKay "...now we need to know where to go from here."

"Ah, I see why you called me down" said Woosley, understanding his role.

It was something he had been waiting for, having been fully briefed by the IOA regarding potential landing zones for Atlantis. With the locations of Lantea and New Lantea known to enemy factions, it had been decreed that Atlantis must find a new home and a host of suitable worlds had been whittled down by an IOA astronomical committee into a single viable candidate.

"Doctor McKay, please access a file named Chione on our database. In it you will find astronomical co-ordinates to our new home. Please instruct Doctor Beckett to take Atlantis to those co-ordinates" said Woolsey.

"Understood" replied Rodney, not questioning the rather formal way Woolsey addressed the issue but simply turning back to his console.

"Excellent" said Woolsey, relieved his orders were not being questioned. "Keep me informed."

- - SGA - -

Sheppard and Ronon arrived at Major Lorne's location as quickly as they could, hoping that this was some kind of horrible mistake. But the sight of a single body covered from head to toe with a single white sheet confirmed their worst fears. The youngest member of their team had been killed and they were in no doubt who was responsible for it. Ronon's hand curled into a fist as the anger inside of him threatened to erupt.

"What happened?" asked Sheppard, pulling back the sheet for final confirmation

"We were conducting our search when one of my team found Jenkins in a maintenance area. He'd been dead for a few hours. Shot, through the chest" said Lorne, repeating the details as much for himself as Sheppard.

"Continue your search Major, we'll take it from here" said Sheppard, nodding as warmly as possible at Lorne.

"Understood sir" said Lorne, refocusing on the task at hand. He instructed his men to follow him as they headed off to inspect the next area.

"They better hope they get to him before I do" said Ronon, carefully checking his pistol was fully loaded.

"Why's that?" asked Sheppard, though he suspected he knew the answer.

"Because if I get to him first, I'll kill him. Without hesitation." replied Ronon.

"I know how you feel big guy." said Sheppard "I know how you feel"

- - SGA - -

Teyla had been frustrated in her desires to join the security teams searching for Major Andrews, a man whom she barely knew but had already inflicted deep and lasting wounds upon her and those she cared about. Instead she was sitting beside her partner, who she had suspected of being a traitor, however reluctant she was at first to believe it. How could she truly love someone and still suspect they were capable of such acts of atrocity? That question and its answer had weighed heavily on her mind ever since Ronon had first made the accusation.

Torren shifted position in her arms; his restlessness a perfect manifestation of her own condition. And yet he was also the embodiment of everything good about the universe and the union between her and Kanaan. They were joined eternally by something truly remarkable, something that Teyla would not give up for anything else in this galaxy or any other. Summoning up her own courage, she began to tell Kanaan what had happened, unsure if he could ever hear her in his current state.

"...So when everyone doubted you, including myself, John was the only one who looked for another answer; the right answer. We both owe him a lot." said Teyla

Teyla paused for a moment, collecting herself for what she now had to say and do. But before she could do that, one of the machines attached to her partner's battered body began to emit an increasingly frequent beeping which woke Torren and caused alarm and panic to rise up within Teyla herself. The sound also brought a rush of activity around her as a flurry of medical staff checked the various machines. Teyla's concern did not manifest fully until Doctor Keller came over and began to check Kanaan's chest with her stethoscope.

"Doctor Keller, what is happening?" asked Teyla, noting the increasingly concerned look etched upon her friend's face.

"Kanaan is suffering from internal bleeding, it seems like we missed something during our initial surgery."

"What can be done?" asked Teyla as calmly as she could.

"We need to get him back into surgery right now and hopefully find and stop the source of bleeding." replied Doctor Keller, instructing the nurses to get ready to move Kanaan to the operating room.

"Will he be okay?"

Doctor Keller did not or could not answer, yet her eyes provided all the information Teyla was needed; she did not know. Teyla sunk back into her seat as Kanaan was wheeled away by the various medical staff in preparation for his surgery. A numbness washed over Teyla, not sure if she could fully comprehend everything that had been and continued to be thrown at her. Her attention was taken by a now fully awake and crying Torren and she gently rocked him to soothe him.

"Everything is going to be fine" she whispered to him, as much to reassure herself as her son. Because Teyla, for one of the few times in her life, was not certain of anything.

- - SGA - -

As Sheppard and Ronon returned to their search for the elusive Andrews, frustration began to build with each area being declared clear. Where the hell could be be hiding and why couldn't they find him and bring him to justice? The team were beginning to lose hope that they would catch this bastard when Sheppard's radio crackled into life, bringing with it the familiar voice of Major Lorne.

"This is Sheppard, report."

"We've spotted him sir, he's heading for the gate room" replied Lorne breathlessly, as if he were running as he spoke.

"Good work major. We're on our way" replied Sheppard, relieved to finally have a lead on his target.

"So the gate room?" asked Ronon, having been listening intently to the radio message.

"No, that's where he wants us, not where he'll go. Follow me" said Sheppard, hoping his instincts would be proven correct once again.

"You sure?" asked Ronon.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Here's the final chapter of my second episode. I'm already hard at work on episode three.

Thank you all for taking the time to read.

**Chapter Seven:**

Sheppard and Ronon waited patiently in the darkness of the jumper bay, anxious for their quarry to arrive. It had been a calculated gamble by Sheppard but he was sure that Andrews would head here and not to the gate room as first appeared.

As the minutes ticked by however, the gamble seemed to have backfired with no sign of Andrews. Ronon cast a furious glare at Sheppard, as if his one chance for just retribution had passed him by. Then, as if fate itself had intervened, the doors opened and in crept a single figure, weapon raised and on alert for any sign of activity.

As the doors closed behind the figure, plunging the room back into near total darkness, Sheppard sensed his chance and stepped out from cover, his own weapon pointed directly at the figure. Calling out over the comm for the lights to be raised, the sudden illumination disoriented Andrews long enough for Ronon to sneak up behind him and deliver a punishing blow to the back of his head, knocking the traitorous officer to the floor. Sheppard moved cautiously towards the prone figure on the floor, careful to remove his weapons before checking his health.

"Just unconscious. Thanks for restraining yourself Chewie" said Sheppard.

Ronon simply nodded, though the look in his eyes suggested he already regretted not killing him.

"Lets get him to the brig."

- - SGA - -

Teyla paced impatiently around the infirmary, still awaiting news of Kanaan's condition. It had been over five hours since he had been taken back into surgery and no-one had emerged from the operating room since. Teyla knew that Doctor Keller was an experienced and very capable surgeon and that she would do everything to save him. But deep within herself, Teyla sensed that something had gone terribly wrong.

As she contemplated barging into the operating room to find out for herself, Doctor Keller and her surgical team emerged from the operating room, their scrubs stained red with blood. Teyla stared intently at the young doctor as she strode towards her, removing her surgical mask as she did so. Her body language was so neutral that Teyla could not discern whether she brought good or bad news, which only added to the uneasiness she was feeling.

"How did it go?" asked Teyla calmly.

Keller paused for a moment, as if inwardly preparing herself.

"We managed to find and stop the bleeding." said Keller

"That is good news!" said a relieved Teyla, but Keller's expression did not lighten.

"Unfortunately, the stress became too much for his already battered body. He went into cardiac arrest. We lost him." said Keller forlornly.

Teyla was stunned, unable to speak or even move. Her outward expression remained passive yet inside she was a torrent of emotions, grief and pain the dominant feelings. Deep down she had known even before Doctor Keller had told her and yet she could not process it fully. And to make it worse, she had no been able to put things right between them before he had gone.

"No...it cannot be" she offered meekly.

"I'm so sorry Teyla, we did everything we could" said Keller, her own voice quivering with emotion.

"Yes...Yes...I know you did Doctor Keller...thank you" said Teyla genuinely as she attempted to regain her composure.

Keller could barely look at Teyla, knowing how much she must be hurting. Outwardly she looked as calm and assured as ever but Keller knew that inside she was an emotional wreck, as anyone would be in that situation. She placed a reassuring hand on Teyla's shoulder, silently telling the Athosian that she was there for her. Teyla offered a weak smile before collapsing back into her chair as Keller rushed to get out of the scrubs still stained with his blood.

- - SGA - -

Andrews began to stir slowly, the pain still throbbing at the back of his head. His vision was somewhat blurred but good enough to make out his immediate surroundings. There was someone standing a few feet in front of him, their eyes transfixed upon him. Andrews couldn't make out the face but he didn't need to, there was only one person this could be.

"Colonel Sheppard. Always the chivalrous warrior" he called out.

"Major Andrews, always the traitorous son of a bitch" came the reply.

"Why am I still alive?" enquired Andrews.

"Thats a good question. I'm not really sure about that myself." said Sheppard passively.

"Come on Colonel, we both know what you want" he said.

"Why did you do it?" asked Sheppard

"Wrong question Colonel. You shouldn't ask why, you should ask _who._" replied Andrews knowingly.

Sheppard was not going to play his little games. Grabbing him by his collar, Sheppard dragged Andrews to his feet, wincing as he did so due to the injuries sustained in the explosion. Without hesitation, he slammed the traitor against the wall of the cell, anger at the smugness of his prisoner erupting from within him.

"Look you son of a bitch, you've killed two people. Two of MY people. I'm not going to play along with your mind games. You're going to tell me what I want to know or I'll shoot you here and now."

Andrews smirk nefariously as he nodded in agreement to Sheppard's terms. He hadn't expected the opportunity to messed with the Colonel's head and he would be damned if he passed on the chance now.

"You were supposed to be the one who discovered the bomb, not Kanaan. It was all planned for you to take the fall for the entire plot, but you survived thanks to that Athosian meddler" said Andrews with disdain.

"Thats why you told me about the energy readings, you knew I would go and check them"

"You're a creature that is easy to predict Colonel, it was easy to manipulate you to do what I required"

Sheppard sensed he was being played and decided to go along with it for now, hoping it would lead to Andrews slipping up and revealing something about who was behind the sabotage attempt. He had thought constantly about who would benefit from such an act and frustratingly, he could not think of anyone beyond the wraith. And given that Andrews had practically no contact with the wraith, that seemed unlikely.

"But why? What would you gain from disabling Atlantis?"

"I would gain the favour of those who placed their trust in me for this mission"

"And who would that be?"

"Ah now Colonel, I would lose that favour were I to reveal who they are. Sufficed to say, I serve Earth's future."

Sheppard was just about to respond when he heard a slight crack from somewhere inside the room. Looking around for the source of the noise, he failed to find it and so spun back around to face Andrews, only to find the traitorous agent collapsed on the floor, his eyes that were so full of malice and venom now eerily vacant. A check of his pulse confirmed Sheppard's fears; the coward had committed suicide rather than face the consequences of his actions.

"Damn it" said Sheppard, knowing he was now no closer to find those who were ultimately responsible for the attack on Atlantis.

- - SGA - -

Several hours had passed since Andrews' suicide and Sheppard was still angry with himself that he didn't seen it coming. Andrews had been a highly trained and highly professional saboteur and yet Sheppard had not even considered the fact he would have a suicide pill embedded in a tooth, to be used in the event of capture. Sheppard sought to work off his frustrations with a run and decided to kill two birds with one stone. He ended his run outside her quarters, knowing she would need a friend right now. He pressed the button and waited for the door to open, which they did after a brief delay.

"Hey" he said warmly.

"Hello Colonel. Did you need something?" Teyla asked without looking at him.

"No, I was just making sure...Torren was okay" said Sheppard, hoping she would pick up on his true meaning.

"Torren is...hurting at the loss he has suffered, but I believe he will be fine. In time." she offered

"Look Teyla, I never got to say thanks to him. He saved my life" said Sheppard.

Teyla looked curiously at him, not having the faintest idea of what he was talking about.

"Just before the explosion. He told me to run, to save myself. Without his warning, I'd have been killed" Sheppard revealed.

"That is why you did not believe he was responsible." said Teyla, finally making sense of why Sheppard had cleared Kanaan's name.

"Yeah that...and you."

"Me?" asked Teyla

"Yeah... I knew you could never...love someone capable of those things" said Sheppard, the awkwardness prevalent in his voice.

Teyla did not know what to say. That Sheppard has so much faith in her judgement was so heartening that she could not fully express what it meant to her. Had it come at any other time, she would have been far more transparent about how much it meant to her. But so close after Kanaan's death, she could not express such warm feelings whilst being in the very coldest of emotional places. So she said nothing, offering only a faint smile. Before Sheppard had a chance to say something else, the city-wide comm system crackled into life.

"Attention all inhabitants of Atlantis" said Woolsey in a monotone voice.

"We have arrived safely back in the Pegasus Galaxy and are currently less than two hours away from our new home here. Though everyone has helped us achieve this monumental feat, this would never have been possible without the extraordinary efforts of Doctors McKay and Zelenka, who in our darkest hour came to the rescue and saved us from an unimaginable fate. And though our journey is almost over, our work has only just begun. Thank you all."

Sheppard had to give it Woolsey, that was a pretty good speech. Though it did fail to mention the efforts of him and his security teams in apprehending the perpetrator of the attack. But he didn't really care about that. Especially not at this time.

He looked over at Teyla to find her now staring out of her window into the vast ocean of space.

"I cannot believe we are back here so soon" she said honestly.

"I dunno... I always imagined coming back here, back..."

"Home?" said Teyla, pre-emptively finishing his sentence.

"Yeah. Home." said Sheppard with a wry smile.


End file.
